I love you
by lunaofthebloodysand
Summary: Rin's always loved Len, everything about him just made her heart flutter and race, but sadly, he never really felt the same way for her. Rin decides to take her anger out on all of Len's crushes, but thats soon not enough, so whats gonna happen when that time comes? Rated M for violence and possible rape
1. Prolouge

**Authors note: Hey people, I've read so many horror story's, and I decided to put one of my own up, this is a regular Gory love/jealousy story, I think I'll be able to update regularly since I'm really good at writing horror, please enjoy! 3 **

* * *

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Vocaloids**

**Prologue **

Neru Akita hummed a sweet tune of a song as the brushed her long Blonde hair, she had finally asked her crush if he would go on a date with her, and being the nice and sweet guy he was, he had said yes.

Neru was so excited, she had planned the evening out, first they would go to a restaurant, have crapes, then they would talk about each others interests, they would next go to the pier and watch the sunset, finally he would walk her home, and end the night with a kiss.

Usually Neru never acted like this, but this was her dream come true! She got up and examined her image in a floor long mirror, she had her long blonde hair in a side ponytail, and she was wearing a short black skirt, at the bottom it was lined with yellow. She had on a tight yellow tank with a gray vest on over it and a small yellow tie, and her signature above the knee boots.

Feeling like she was done with her cute/causal look she grabbed a gray purse and walked out of her room, said good-bye to her mom and then with a final good bye walked out of the house.

She began walking to the bus station (where she was going to meet him) and started humming again, about half way there she felt a sudden chill, which didn't make much sense to her, considering the sun was still out and it was rather warm.

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood, as she got the feeling of being watched, shivering she looked around, trying to see what could possibly be giving her that feeling.

She spun around to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello," Neru's friend Rin said cheerfully, tilting her head cutely and looked down at Neru.

For some reason Neru couldn't help but flinch when her eyes met Rin's, Rin's eye's were stone cold, like she hated Neru for some reason, which didn't make any sense either, considering they were best friends.

"Hello," Neru replied back.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked with a sickly sweet voice, Neru noticed it was strained.

"I'm going on a date..." she began before Rin cut her off.

"I know that silly! But why are you going that way? I know A much faster way to the bus station."

Neru looked down the road and couldn't help but feel like she had walked forever, "Where is it?"

Rin just giggled, "Just follow me!"

Neru nodded as she followed Rin down to a path that led through the forest, "This way leads straight to the bus station!" She said loudly, jumping swiftly over a fallen tree.

Neru struggled to follow Rin as the path seemed to get more and more hard to pass through.

Neru sighed in relief when her feet touched pavement again, looking up she found herself looking at an old abandoned house.

"Rin? What are we doing here?" Neru asked raising an eyebrow, she really didn't have time for this.

Rin walked down the pavement road, ignoring her friend, "He wanted to meet you here instead."

Neru felt a wave of happiness, he was here? She couldn't wait to see him! She ran to catch up with Rin, who opened the door and let Neru pass her, "He's up the stairs, the first door to the left."

Neru crashed up the stairs and banged the door open, "I'm here!" she cried out cheerfully.

Her voice echoed around in the empty room.

"Rin? He's not in here! What are you trying to pull!" Neru yelled angrily, stomping in to the room.

The door slammed shut behind Rin as she walked in, "He isn't? That's too bad." she said in fake sadness, "I guess you'll just have to deal with me then~!"

Neru glared at Rin, "what are you talking about? Let me out right now."

Rin looked at Neru, pure madness reflected in her eyes as she lifted up a bloodied baseball bat that had nails sticking out of it, "But don't you want to play with me~?"

Neru stepped back and slipped on loose papers, crashing down on to the ground, "R-rin? What are you doing?"

Rin smiled sweetly, "You see Neru, I don't want to share with you, he's mine, all mine."

Neru looked at Rin terrified as she raised the bat up over her head, preparing to swing, "I have no idea what you're talking about! Rin! Stop! Please!"

Rin giggled at the fact Neru usual hostile personality broke, then after a last laugh she brought the bat down, "Len is all mine!"

* * *

**That was the prologue...yeah.**


	2. A normal day in the life of Rin Kagane

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Vocaloids.**

**chapter one: A regular day in the life of Rin Kagaine  
**

Rin sighed as she rolled over in her bed, she was pretty tired after having to study all night for the upcoming test Meiko-sensie was giving them, god, that's women's harsh when shes drunk.

Sighing again she stumbled out of her bed wearing an oversized t-shirt that had a picture of a sleeping orange on it, "time for breakfast!" she said out loud, trying to wake herself up. A loud knock suddenly came from her door, "Riiiiiiiin! Your going to be late again!" Rin's best friend Mayu yelled, Rin must've slept in more than she thought.

Rin scrambled to get her school uniform on, Mayu was always in a bad mood on the day of tests, and when she's in a bad mood she's always hiding something small and sharp in her bunny, which she could never part from, even if she was made fun of because of it.

Falling forward Rin burst through the door, "I'm out and ready!" she yelled, then toppled forward and landed on her face in front of an amused Mayu.

"You know, if you weren't so hopelessly clumsy, then I would be yelling at you for making me wait so long." Mayu mused, helping Rin up.

Rin stood up slowly, holding her nose with little tears in her eyes, 'owwie.'

Mayu laughed, then pulled Rin down the hallway,not even giving her time to lock her door, "Come on! Hurry up!" Mayu yelled.

Rin somewhat more awake started sprinting to keep up with Mayu, and then in one swift movement she ran ahead of her and yelled, "Stop running so slow Mayu!"

Rin could feel Mayu's glare bore in to the back of her head, oops, she got her mad.

* * *

Rin and Mayu collapsed on to their seats, "I...Hate...Running..." Mayu managed to say between breaths.

Rin grinned, "With all that hair of yours, I wonder why."

Mayu glared at Rin yet again for her sarcasm, then started moving her fingers through her long pale blonde hair, trying to turn it back to its original silkness, "Your just lucky I woke you up, I swear, I'm just going to leave you at your house one of these days, not even bother to wake you up, what then?"

Rin shrugged, "stay home?"

"And not see your precious Len?"

"Good point."

Just the Len Kagamine walked in, his blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and his face that resembled Rin's looked somewhat grief-stricken. As he sat down the class erupted in to loud whispers, Rin listened in on a group of girls near her.

"Did you hear what happened to Len's new girlfriend that he literally got yesterday?" A girl with bright green hair asked the girl behind her, Gumi.

"No, I have no idea!" The other girl replied, twirling a strand of her long teal hair in her fingers, Miku.

"Really? Ok, so hear this, she went missing _yesterday _ while she was walking to the bus station for there date."

Miku gaped, "Are you kidding? Scary! Isn't it weird that all of his girlfriends go missing? Do you think that he's getting rid of them?"

Gumi looked around and then whispered, "rumor is, that a girl is actually killing all of his dates, because she's _jealous!" _

Rin scoffed and tuned them out, "God, these rumors going around are ridiculous!"

Mayu nodded in agreement, "I know right? I mean, what kind of psycho girl would kill another girl if she was jealous? I would just ruin her life forever."

Rin laughed, but felt a pang of hurt, but that feeling quickly disappeared, Mayu wasn't in the position she was, but if she was, or had been, then she would understand. Rin looked at Len, he would understand if he ever did find out, which was seriously unlikely, after all, he did help her once, and he didn't mind hurting someone.

Rin was deep in thought, remembering that one time, one she felt Mayu nudge her foot, looking at her slightly annoyed she noticed Mayu was looking at Len, she quickly followed her gaze and saw Miku and Gumi standing in front of his desk.

"Lenny! I'm so sorry about what happened to Neru!" Miku burst out, a look of pity etched across her pretty face.

"I am really sorry too, I know you liked her a lot and had finally worked up the courage to go out with her, and then this happens! I'm really sorry!" Gumi said, a little too sweetly.

Rin glared at the two, Neru couldn't have possible been that close to Len's heart, could she have? Rin shook off that feeling and stood up, "What are you doing?" Mayu asked quietly, Rin just ignored her.

She quickly walked over to Len's seat and hugged him around his neck, "Yeah Len, I'm really sorry what happened too," Rin said in fake sadness, even though she was the only one that knew that.

She felt Len's hand touch her arm hesitantly, and she saw Gumi and Miku gaping at her, they must've liked him, she would have to get rid of them.

"Thank you for your concerns," Len said, a sad smile etched across his face, and Rin felt sad for a moment, Neru going missing really had hurt him.

Miku nodded and Gumi said a small, 'welcome,' and the both went back to there seats. Rin stood up and let go of Len, "are you sure your ok?" she asked.

Len nodded and smiled at her, "I'm fine, really Rin, you worry about me too much."

Rin smiled back, "cause your my Lenny," she replied, messing up his hair slightly.

Len laughed and fixed it, "Whatever you say Rinny, now go sit back down, will you? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Rin nodded and started walking back to her seat, where Mayu was staring at her, Rin was the only one that could cheer Len up, the only one that could tell he's sad when he's pretending he's not, the only one that could protect him, and she would do anything to make sure no one touched him.

After all, she did owe him that much.

* * *

**this was a bit of a normal chapter, I'll update soon.**


	3. Detectives Luka and Yokune

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own**

**Chapter two: Talking about memories...**

For the rest of the day Rin watched Len like a hawk, when she could at least. She didn't want anymore girls walking up to him and using his grief as an excuse to hang out.

Rin also kept an eye on Gumi and Miku, they both seemed to be...interested in Len, but not in love.

Miku swooned too much when Kaito was near her, and Gumi's face always went bright red when Gakupo was near, but still, if they so much as touched Len, Rin wouldn't hesitant to hurt them, maybe not kill them though.

At lunch Rin could feel Mayu's irritation with her, considering Rin had been to focused on Len to answer any of Mayu's questions, or acknowledge her at all.

"Riiiiin!" Mayu complained, "can you please pay attention?! I know your obsessed with your guy, but seriously! No ones going after him anymore!"

That got Rin's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her forehead creasing slightly.

Mayu rolled her eyes, "It's because of all the rumors going around!" Rin beckoned her to continue, "Well," Mayu began, "Since Neru's missing everyone thinks that she and all of Len's past girlfriends, are dead, so there afraid that if they go out with him, then they'll also be targeted."

Rin nodded slowly, "makes sense."

Mayu grinned suddenly, "You know what I think Rin?"

"What?" Rin asked taking a sip of her soda.

"I think you made all of those girls vanish."

Rin dropped her soda and choked slightly, "W-what?"

Mayu laughed, "the look on your face! That's hilarious! Oh Rin, no need to take me seriously."

Rin laughed to, but on the inside she sighed in relief, she didn't really want to hurt Mayu like she had to Neru, that would be suspicious.

Suddenly the speakerphones turned on, "Everyone, we have 2 detectives here today, Luka Megurine and Yokune Ruko are here to question everybody about Neru's..." there was a slight pause, "absence, please cooperate with them, and if anybody knows anything then please go to them immediately and tell them, thank you, have a nice day."

A loud erupt of mummers again, and Mayu's eyes widened, "Detectives?! They've never done this before! I think there beginning to put 2 and 2 together, eh?"

Rin nodded grimly, if there were detectives...then there number one suspect would have to be...Len.

Her eyes darkened somewhat, all the girls that went missing went out with Len, they would have to put 2 and 2 together, and Len would most likely take the blame, before anyone else did.

"Whats wrong?" Mayu asked, looking at her friend confused.

Rin shook her head, "its nothing."

* * *

Throughout the day Rin saw several people leave the classroom to be questioned if they knew anything, or of their whereabouts that day.

Rin fidgeted slightly when they called Len's name, she watched him get up and walk out with a sad expression, she shook her head slightly, reassuring herself that even if they suspected Len now, they had no real evidence against him.

_But you do._

The thought came as if Rin was hearing herself speak, **They have no physical evidence against me.**

_There could have been a passerby seeing you walk in to the woods with Neru._

**I already checked the premise, there's no way someone saw me.**

_Did you check to make sure no one was in the woods?_**  
**

**Yes.**_  
_

_Did you leave any evidence that you and Neru went in to the woods?  
_

**No.**

_Can you really lie to two detectives? Can you stay calm enough?  
_

Rin eyes narrowed, **Yes.**

_Because if they found out you were the reason those girls went missing, you'll be given a death penalty.  
_

**I know that. Shut up me. Shut up. I can lie, I can act like I'm scared, I can do all of this, I'm a freaking murderer!**

_Your not the murder.  
_

Before Rin could reply to her inner self Len came back in with a distraught look, **What the hell did they say to him? **Rin thought angrily.

Rin stood suddenly when her name was called, grabbing her bag she left the class room, but not before giving Len a small smile.

Walking down the hall Rin rounded a corner and saw the councilors room, the room they were questioning everyone in.

She paused knocked on the door, "Rin Kagaine," she said loudly.

"Come in," a soft voice replied.

Rin entered and saw 2 women, one had long pink hair that was tied up in to a ponytail, and the other's her dark hair up in pigtails.

Rin gulped slightly, trying to look nervous.

The woman with the pink hair nodded at her slightly, "Detective Luka Megurine," she said walking to Rin and holding her hand out.

The other woman scowled at Rin, she looked...violent with her black hair streaked and one of her eyes red, "I am Yokune Ruko."

"Please sit," Luka said, motioning toward a chair in the middle of the room.

Rin sat looking at Yokune, who scowled at her again, **Is this lady really a detective?  
**Rin thought smirking slightly, **she looks more like a hooker to me.**

Luka sat down behind the desk and told Yokune she would handle this one.

"So, Ms. Kagaine-'

"Rin. Please call me Rin," Rin interrupted, she hated it when people called her by her last name, because she always pretended it was Kagamine like Len's.

"Rin," Luka corrected herself, "Can you tell me how well you knew Neru?"

Rin looked down at her knees, "S-she was one of my best friends...we..." she paused, gulping, "We did everything together...I...can't believe shes gone to tell the truth."

Luka nodded, "Can you tell me where you were on the 3rd?"

Rin looked up at her, "I was going to downtown, to go shopping.."

Yokune raised her eyebrow, "Why would you need to go shopping? It's not like you get to wear what you please in this school."

Luka glared at her, "Yokune, stop asking questions like that."

Yokune rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the desk, Rin fidgeted, "I...I wanted you to know that I...I think I saw Neru that day..."

Luka sat forward, eyes shining, "You did?" she asked calmly, "Where was she? Was she with anyone?"

Rin looked down at her knees again, "I was on my way to the bus...and I saw her walking in to the woods...with..a girl in this school.."

Yokune put her feet down and stood, reaching for her cell phone, "and that person was?"

"Her name is Lilly."

* * *

**Yes, Rin was acting and lying straight to there faces...somewhat amusing.**

**and uh...I'm...sorry I didn't update sooner- you know what? nevermind, you guys don't even read the bolded letters anyway. **


	4. Memory Lane

**Wow, I can't believe how many people have favorited this, thank you guys soo much! Now the story begins!**

* * *

**Disclamier: I do not own Vocaloids**

**Chapter: Memory lane**

The whole student body had stayed after school to watch Lily be escorted in to a police car, It seemed like she didn't have good enough evidence that showed she wasn't with Neru.

Just as Rin had planned.

Rin had watched the student body closely, looking for anyone who would work as a suspect if anything like this had happened, and the one person that seemed to go wherever she liked with no one knowing was Lily.

Lily was a tall blonde that always got in trouble at the school, her skirt always to short, her shirt unbuttoned to low, it always got her a ticket to the office.

There were low whispers as everyone watched, Rin and Mayu stood in the back of the group, "I never thought Lily would be the one causing all the

disappearances, it just doesn't make sense," Mayu said, looking confused.

Rin shrugged, "You never know people until you learn their secrets, it's not that surprising."

Mayu stayed silent for a moment, "That's true."

Suddenly Rin saw a flash of yellow making its way through the crowd, _L__en, _Rin began pushing her way through the crowd of people until she finally reached Len, "Len, are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Len looked down at Rin, "I'm fine Rin," He said with a small smile and patted her head.

His smile was fake, Rin didn't like it when he faked smiles.

"Good," she replied, then tilted her head and smiled back.

Her smile was faked too, she could never smile when he was upset.

When did the faking smiles start? Perhaps it started on that day...the day Len's first small crush died...

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_**It had been a rainy day, gloomy for everyone but Len Kagamine, who was on around the age of 12.**_

_**He looked around, as if he was looking for someone, and then Nekomura ****Iroha** come out of nowhere, holding a Hello Kitty umbrella, "Hi Len~! I'm so happy you agreed to meet me here, I hope you weren't waiting to long!"_

_**The slight blush on Len's cheek's was apparent, "H-hi Iroha, I wasn't here that long.."**_

_**Len fidgeted slightly and Iroha giggled lightly, both of them completely unaware of the fact that a small girl was watching them behind a tree, soaked though because of the rain.**_

_**Iroha linked her arm with Lens, "come on come on! You promised you would get me a crepe!" **_

_**Iroha began pulling Len down the street, a big grin on her face, "W-wait up!" Len said frantically, trying not to slip on the slick ground.**_

_**The blonde girl followed silently, watching the cute couple run down the street together.**_

_**Inside a famous Crepe shop Iroha looked at all the different style crepes, "they all look so good Len! What do you think I should get?!"**_

_**Len looked at the crepes sheepishly, "Uh..well, you like strawberries, right?"**_

_**Iroha nodded, "Yep!"**_

_**"Then you should get the strawberry one."**_

_**Iroha looked up in deep thought, "Yeah, that makes sense, or you gonna get the banana crepe Len?"**_

_**Len looked to the side sheepishly, "Yeah.."**_

_**Iroha giggled again, "I knew it!" **_

_**Outside the blonde looked inside the crepe shop, and felt a pit of envy, jealousy and despair grow inside of her stomach.**_

_**She watched them eat their crepes, laugh at each others jokes, talk and tell each other about what they liked most.**_

_**She bit her lip lightly when they both walked out, "Uh, Iroha?" Len asked looking down.**_

_**Iroha looked up at him, her hello kitty necklace produced a small *cling* sound, probably from the small bell attached to it.**_

_**"Well, uh.." Len's face flushed, "I-I-I," His face turned brighter as he stammered, "I..gotta go to the bathroom, will you please what for me?"**_

_**Iroha laughed lightly, "Of course! I'll stay right here!"**_

_**Len nodded his head in thanks and ran back in to the crepe shop. **_

_**Iroha smiled and looked at her feet, a slight pink crossing her cheeks.**_

_**The blonde gulped and stepped forward, making Iroha look up in surprise, 'Oh Rin! What are you doing out here without an umbrella? You're soaked!"**_

_**Rin looked at Iroha, her gaze glossy and cheeks wet with tears.**_

_**Iroha gasped, 'Omigosh Rin! Whats wrong?!"**_

_**Running to her Iroha put her hands on Rin's shoulders lightly and Rin looked up at Iroha, who was only slightly taller, "I'm sorry Iroha.." she whispered, then with one big shove she pushed Iroha in to the street.**_

_**Iroha's eyes widened "wha-" She tried catching herself but slipped on the wet pavement, she turned her head and looked in to the street.**_

_**Rin stared wide-eyed as Iroha's umbrella hit the side-walk, splatter's of blood on it.**_

_**There were several loud screams from people on the other side of the street, and the man who was driving the truck that hit her ran out and went to the front of his truck to see what he hit.**_

_**Rin gasped when she heard the bell to the crepe shop sound, she ran behind the tree again and looked at Len.**_

_**Len just stood there for a moment, then in one swift moment he was on the street, holding Iroha's broken body.**_

_**Rin turned and ran as fast as she could from there, overcome be the fact of what she had just did.**_

_**She was a murderer.**_

_**The next day was a Monday, Len wasn't at school.**_

_**Rin had waited painstakingly waited all day, and as soon as the bell rand she ran to Len's house, not stopping once.**_

_**His mom opened the door and Rin looked up at her in worry, "He's upstairs deary," She said, allowing Rin inside.**_

_**Rin nodded at her in a silent thank you, then after hastily taking her shoes off and setting her bag down she ran up stairs and knocked on Lens door, "Come in," he croaked.**_

_**Rin entered and looked around the room, noticing Len was curdled up in a corner, "Are you ok?" Rin asked, her own mind screaming and wanting to cry out what she did.**_

_**Len looked up at her, "O-oh, Rinny, what are you doing here?" He sniffled, wiping he's eyes.**_

_**Rin stayed silent for a moment, "I wanted to see if you were ok."**_

_**Len stood, 'I'm fine, thanks for coming Rinny."**_

_**He walked over to her and Rin looked up at him, "I-I'm sorry about Iroha Len."**_

_**Len smiled, "I said it was ok didn't I?"**_

_**Rin looked at him, her eyes getting teary, Len pulled her in to a hug, "It's alright Rin, you can cry too."**_

_**Rin did, she cried, not because she was sad for Iroha, but because she was scared, scared of what Len would think if he found out.**_

_**Len smiled and hugged her tighter, Rin wrapped her arms around him, crying, but happy to see he was still smiling.**_

_**What she didn't know then that that was a fake smile.**_

_**She knows now though.**_

* * *

Rin stood on her tiptoes and patted Len's head, "It's ok Len, they have a suspect already, no more people should be killed."

Len looked at Rin in surprise, Rin blushed lightly, "So you should give me a real smile, k?"

Len looked shocked for a moment, then a genuine smile to Rin, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Rinny," moving her hand for atop his head he patted her head, ruffling her hair, "I'm really happy we're friends Rin."

Rin felt a wave of warmth ran down her body, Len hadn't said anything like this for a while now, it was so sweet and heartwarming, Rin remembered and always reminded herself of why she loved Len, it was because of everything he did.

Though, it did help a bit when he saved her that one day.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**Today was Rin's birthday, she was turning 10 and she was running late for her own party.**_

_**"Dangit!" Rin huffed as she sprinted down the street, "I can't be late for my own party! Mom and Dad worked so hard for me to have it!"**_

_**Rin saw an alley coming up and made a quick** **decision, she made a quick turn and ran down it, hoping it would get her somewhat closer to her house.**_

_**Rin looked down at her watch for just a second when she felt herself slam in to a hard body.**_

_**"Oww," Rin muttered rubbing her head, "That hurt.."**_

_**She looked up in surprise when she heard a small chuckling, "What are you doing down her little girl?" A man asked.**_

_**He was tall and bald, a tattoo went all the way across his head and ended near his eye, "I-I'm just passing through," Rin stammered.  
**_

_**He chuckled and grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her up, closer to his face, "You're a mighty pretty girl," he said, brushing his fingers across Rin's cheek.**_

_**Rin flinched and tried pulling away, "P-please let go of me!"**_

_**The man laughed gruffly, and so did a few others Rin noticed that they weren't the only ones here "Now why would I do that? Didn't your mother every tell you not to go down alley ways? Or to apologize to anyone you run into? If not, I would like to teach you those manners, and give you the punishment that is needed when you break those rules."**_

_**Rin felt herself be picked up and began panicking, "Let go of me! Let me down! Please! Or I'll scream!" Rin threatened, kicking and hitting, trying to get down.**_

_**A rather chubby man laughed at her attempts, "This lil girls a cutie Dan, you plan'in on keeping her?"**_

_**The man with the tattoo, Dan, kissed Rin's neck, ''Thinking about it."**_

_**Rin shuddered and opened her mouth to scream, Dan just covered her mouth and continued kissing her neck.**_

_**"S-stop," Rin managed to choke out, feeling her eyes begin to water.**_

_**After that everything went so fast, she felt herself by pushed against the dirty wall and felt big hands groping her everywhere, she let out a small gasp out when she felt cold wind hit her now bare chest,** No!, **Rin thought, wildly trying to get out of there grasp, **Someone please help me!_

_**"STOP!" Someone yelled suddenly, causing the men to drop her in surprise.**_

_**Rin let out a surprised yelp as she landed in an awkward position, feeling her ankle twist, she looked down the alley way and felt a wave of relief come over her.**_

_**Squinting her eyes she tried to see who it was that had come to her rescue, "What do you think you're doing you little brat?!" Dan yelled angrily.**_

_**Rin eyes widened and felt dread fall over her relief, it was only Len, Len Kagamine, they had been friends for a long time now, but he was just as tiny as her, he wouldn't stand a chance against these guys.**_

_**"Let Rin go now!" Len yelled.**_

_**The men just laughed and picked Rin up roughly, 'So your names Rin, cute," Dan said, ignoring Lens demand and licked Rin's cheek.**_

_**Rin let out a strangled scream when she felt something ruff begin to pull at her orange underwear, then she felt herself get dropped again, Dan fell to the ground holding his head, "Little brat! I'll kill ya!" He yelled angrily.**_

_**Len stood in front of Rin, holding a baseball bat, "I told you to stay away," he said dangerously.**_

_**The chubby man laughed, and another man who was way to tall and slender howled in laughter, "Ya hear the brat?! You really do wanna die, don't'cha?!"**_

_**Len stood his ground, "I already called the police, there on their way to arrest you now."**_

_**Chubby guy and slender man (authors note: please don't mention anything of the game, I hadn't noticed the similarities until now) stopped laughing and looked at each other.**_

_**Dan stood up holding his head which was now bleeding, "Who gives a fuck about that! We still have plenty of time to beat the shit outta shorty and take the girl with us!" Dan bellowed.**_

_**Slender man and chubby stepped back, "Dan.." Slender began**_

_**"We should go now!" Chubby finished.**_

_**Right then the sound of a siren was close enough to hear, in a panic the two grabbed Dan and pulled him down the alleyway, vanishing in to the darkness.**_

_**Len let out a sigh of relief and dropped the bat, "are you ok Rinny?" he asked, bending down to look at Rin.**_

_**Rin felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks and immediately wrapped her arms around Len's next, "I-I was so scared Len! I-I didn't know what to do!"**_

_**Len wrapped his arms around Rin, "It's ok Rin, its ok, your safe now."**_

_**Rin buried herself deeper in to Lens arms, "Thank you Len! Thank you for saving me!" Rin cried.**_

_**Len pulled her away lightly, looking her in the eye, "I will always protect you Rin.**_

* * *

On that day Rin knew she had fallen for Len, and she knew that if he hadn't been there that day that she might not be here today.

Another reason to love him.

Rin watched as the police car drove away and vanished from view, she would protect Len like he had protected her that day, and she would start with getting rid of the girls that would leave him heart-broken in the end,

no matter who they were.

* * *

**That's the ending, sorry it took me so long *cough* only a month *cough***

**Well whatever, hoped you liked a bit of their past! **


	5. The voice inside my head

**What up? My new plan and hope, to finish this and then finish the others I had began first! (I have a short attention span for things that don't include Horror, sorry whoever read my others, but I won't be updating for awhile)**

* * *

It had been a few days since the police had interrogated Lily, and so far, she still had no proof she wasn't with Neru, even her mother didn't know where she was, just as Rin had planned.

The days went by normally, talking with Mayu and hanging out with Len.

Rin looked up at Len and watched him talk, his eyelashes are really long Rin noticed suddenly.

Len looked at Rin with a look of surprise, "You in there Rinny?" He asked, hitting her on the head lightly.

Rin's face went red as she batted his head away, "Owe, that hurt Len!" She said, pouting slightly.

Len laughed, "Sorry if I hurt you Rin, but if you're lying.."

Rin looked at him, eyebrow raised, "What?" she asked, "You'll do what?"

"I'll tickle you!" Len cried out and lunged at her.

Rin shrieked and fell out of her chair trying to dodge his tickle attack, "Don't think just because you fell means I won't-"

Len stopped talking suddenly, "What is it?" Rin asked, sitting up.

She looked at Len and noticed his face was red, and he was looking away from her.

"Nice panties." Mayu said loudly, giggling.

Rin Immediately pulled her skirt down, her face as red as a tomato, "S-shut up Mayu!"

Mayu laughed lightly before going back to fixing her stuffed bunnies tie

Len looked at Rin bashfully, "Here," He said holding his hand out and helped Rin up, "Sorry I made you fall over Rin…"

Rin nodded at him to show it was ok, she wasn't really all that embarrassed, but Mayu's comment just got her, she didn't really care if Len saw anything.

Rin sat back down in her seat and Len stayed standing.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Rin looked up at him, "L-Len? I have a favor to ask.."

Len smiled at her, happy to see that Rin was willing to forget the fact that he saw her panties.

Rin looked back down at her hands and pulled at the fabric on her skirt, "I was wondering if you would..uh.."

Len tilted his head and continued to look at her, having no idea what it was she wanted.

Rin gulped and finally looked up, "I was wondering if you would kinda go on a date with me."

Len's face paled slightly, looking uncomfortable, "Oh, I mean, since I haven't had a real date before I was wondering if you would help me see what people actually do on them!" She corrected herself, she forgot that Len was a bit...hesitant to agree to dates.

The color to Len's face returned and he smiled brightly, "Of course my innocent little Rin! I will help you find out what normal people do on dates!"

Rin giggled, "Thanks Len and- what, what do you mean by 'normal people?'"

Len grinned,, "Exactly as it sounds, you're not normal," then began ruffling her hair as he saw her frown, looking hurt, "Why? Cause your special to me!"

Rin's cheeks reddened and she looked down at the ground, forgetting that Len had messed her hair up. "T-thanks Len..."

Len grinned widened, the bell rang suddenly, making the two blondes jump, "I should go!" Rin said, jumping up, "Meet me at the bus stop at 6 Len?"

Len frowned, then quickly replaced it with a smile, "No, I'll pick you up at your house, Ok?"

Rin nodded slowly before grabbing Mayu's wrist and dragging her out of the classroom, "You guys are so cute!" Mayu giggled, "Though, its kinda weird how much you guys look-alike, it's almost like you two are brother and sister!"

Rin frowned at that thought, if they were related then Rin would have no chance to get him, none, zero, "Well, we're not," Rin said shortly, making Mayu frown.

Rin let go of Mayu's wrist and stopped walking so fast, "Mayu? Do you think Len will have fun with me?"

Mayu shrugged, "I don't know, to him this is all just helping out a friend, not an actual date."

Rin sighed at the plain truth, why did Mayu have to be so blunt?

"Like I care about that, he will eventually like me." Rin stated, leading Mayu down the street.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we have been friends forever, and we know all of each others secrets, so why wouldn't he eventually like me?"

The last part was obviously a lie, if Len knew all of Rin's secrets he would hate her, and that couldn't happen, it couldn't, "You don't know that though," Mayu replied, looking at Rin with an expressionless look in her eyes, "You don't know if he has any secrets."

Rin stopped and whirled around to face Mayu, a look of fury overwriting her features, "**No, I know he doesn't have any secrets Mayu, and if you know something I don't about him then you better tell me now**."

Rin hands formed in to fists, her eyes glossed over in sudden fury.

Mayu stared at Rin in disbelief and confusion, why did her friend's voice change like that?, "W-why would I know anything like that?"

Rin's fists released and she smiled brightly, "Your right! Sorry Mayu, you just scared me for a minute there!"

Mayu smiled back at Rin nervously, "I gotta go Rin, bye."

Mayus voice had wavered, she was lying.

With that Mayu sprinted off, and Rin stood still watching her friend with a small smile, "Oh Mayu, you have no idea what you're getting in to by lying to me, you might as well be," Rin chuckled slightly, "**You may as well be digging your own grave."**

* * *

Rin giggled as she modeled a white knee-length dress in a mirror, "This looks so cute! What do you think?"

_It looks lovely Rin._

Rin smiled brightly in the mirror and began tying a white ribbon in to her hair, "You think so?!"

_Have I ever lied to you?_

Rin shook her head, "Nope!"

_There's your answer, of course you look good in that dress! You look good in anything Rin._

Rin blushed at the compliment she was getting from inside her head, "Thank you."

_Rin, I need to ask you something._

"What is it?" Rin asked as she pulled on a jean jacket.

**_What are you going to do about the detectives?_**

Rin stared blankly in to the mirror, her expression saying nothing, "I don't know, you make all the decisions."

Her voice had become mono-tone, to match her expression.

_**We should kill them.**_

Rin'e eyes became glossed over again as she put on a thin layer of pink lip gloss, "**Of course, whatever you say."**

A small giggle came from the voice, _**Good Rin, Good.**_

Rin began brushing her hair and the expression came back to her eyes, "I wish 6 o'clock would hurry and get here!" She complained, pouting.

_Me too, it'll be fun to go on a date with Len again!_

Rin laughed lightly, "especially now that your inside me!"

"Riin! Len's here!"

Rin jumped up and shoved on a pair of white sandals, "I hope you have as much fun as I do on this date!"

_I hope I do too!_

"I wonder if it'll be as fun as the date you, with crepes!"

_Why don't you just ask for Crepes?_

"Great idea Iroha!"

* * *

**Schocking right? Iroha's inside of Rin! Wonder how I even came up with that...anyway, rate and comment, please, and however has the nicest comment gets to add their very own character!**


End file.
